1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data security, and particularly to a method for resetting an unlocking password of an electronic device and the electronic device using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
For data security, many people like to lock an electronic device into a standby mode. When a user wants to use the electronic device again, a valid unlocking password needs to be inputted to unlock the electronic device. However, many electronic devices do not provide any convenient and safe solution to reset the password, and if the user forgets the password, the electronic device cannot be unlocked. Therefore, people may experience difficulties if they forget the unlocking password of the electronic device.